First Snow
by frostypetals
Summary: "Apa kau tahu? Setelah mengenalmu aku jadi suka cuaca dingin, Hyung." XiuChen / ChenMin BxB Xiumin Chen EXO RnR?


FIRST SNOW

Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s)

Disclaimers : semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.

Main Cast : Chen, Xiumin

.

.

"Apa salju pertama akan turun hari ini, Kris?" tanya Xiumin sambil memindah-mindahkan channel televisi. Sepertinya tidak ada acara yang menarik baginya.

Kris menggeleng, "Entahlah, aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan salju sebenarnya."

"Salju itu menyenangkan, loh!" Xiumin mengangkat kedua jempolnya dengan mata berbinar. Berharap pemuda jangkung itu akan tertarik dengan salju setelahnya.

"Lebih baik kita tunggu diluar hyung, agar kau tidak melewatkan salju pertama." Ajak Chen yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menopang dagunya di bahu Xiumin dari belakang sofa.

"Aish kau mengagetkanku."

Chen nyengir, "Ayo kita pakai mantel dulu." ia menarik tangan Xiumin dan menuntunnya ke kamar mereka.

"Kurasa aku belum mengiyakan ajakanmu loh!" Gerutu Xiumin, tapi langkah kakinya tetap mengikuti Chen.

Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian mengambil alih remote televisi yang daritadi dikuasai Xiumin.

.

.

"Aku senang di kamar ini ada balkon yang luas." Ujar Xiumin sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menarik nafas dalam. "Dan pemandangan disini cukup bagus untuk menikmati indahnya salju pertama. Iya kan Chenchen?"

Sambil menutup pintu, Chen mengangguk setuju, "Apa kau tahu? Setelah mengenalmu aku jadi suka cuaca dingin, Hyung."

Xiumin menggeleng, "Kenapa? Apa karena kau bisa memakai mantel bulu yang stylish ke mana-mana?"

"Bukan, alasan macam apa itu." Sergah Chen sambil terkekeh.

"Entahlah,"

"Apa kau tidak ingin tahu apa alasan sebenarnya?"

"Huh? Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu peduli. Hehe."

Chen mengangkat poni Xiumin kemudian menyentil dahinya, "Dasar."

"Isssh, kenapa harus sambil menyentil dahi, sih? Appo." Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Chu

"Sudah berapa kali aku peringatkan agar tidak membuat bibirmu pout seperti itu?" Ujar Chen tanpa dosa setelah mencium bibir Xiumin kilat.

"Uh, menyebalkan. Sejak kapan hidupku jadi serba diatur olehmu, huh?"

"Sejak si bodoh Kim Minseok menerima cinta Kim Jongdae."

"Iya iya aku tahu aku bodoh."

"Tak apa selagi aku masih mencintaimu, hyung."

"Masih? Apa suatu saat kau akan berhenti mencintaiku?"

"Saat kau bodoh saja aku masih mencintaimu, apalagi kalau kau sudah menjadi pintar?"

Xiumin bergumam o tanpa suara kemudian mengangguk. Chen kemudian mengelus rambut Xiumin.

"Eh, apa maksudnya aku benar-benar bodoh?"

Chen terkekeh geli, "Benar-benar bodoh."

Xiumin menonjok lengan Chen pelan, "Kau menyebalkan."

"Aku menyebalkan saja kau mencintaiku hyung. Apalagi kalau aku sudah tidak menyebalkan?" Ujar Chen menyeringai.

Xiumin menghela nafas, ia menyerah, ia tidak akan menang beradu mulut dengan namja berwajah kotak di depannya itu.

"Dingin sekali disini." Ujar Xiumin sembari menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kau seakan-akan membuat kode agar aku memberitahumu alasan mengapa aku menyukai cuaca yang dingin."

"Hum? Iyakah?"

Chen mencubit pipi Xiumin gemas, "Wajah imutmu memang cocok dengan kelakuan bodohmu, hyung."

"Aku tidak bodoh, Chen."

"Kalau menurutku iya." Chen menarik tangan Xiumin, kemudian menggenggamnya. "Masukkan tanganmu ke mantelku."

"Aku juga pakai mantel, kok."

Chen meletakkan tangan Xiumin di pinggangnya, kemudian memeluk tubuh Xiumin erat.

"Eh?," Xiumin yang sedikit kaget langsung saja balas memeluk Chen. Dan ia baru menyadari, kehangatan yang tercipta setelah ia memeluk namja yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Aku suka cuaca dingin. Karena saat dingin aku bisa menghangatkan orang yang aku cintai."

Suasana semakin hangat setelahnya, karena pipi Xiumin memanas dan merona.

"Apa kau hangat sekarang hyung?"

Chen bisa merasakan anggukan kepala Xiumin yang menggelitik bahunya. Senyum manis kemudian terukir di wajah tampannya. Bersamaan dengan itu salju pertama turun, satu persatu jatuh mengenai mantel mereka dan mencair.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Hai saya kembali huaha. Dengan fanfic super pendek dan ga jelas ini. Sebagai Xiuchen shipper saya sedih karena jarang menemukan ff xiuchen hiks *elap ingus* wkwkwk

Review juseyoooo

Thankseu^^


End file.
